


Patience Verse Background

by LectorEl



Series: Patience Verse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorEl/pseuds/LectorEl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meme fill that started it. Pru and Tim, pretending to be married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Verse Background

Going with classic plot, Tim-leaves-the-batfamily-for-reasons. Specifically, he gets hit with a curse. He’s just a carrier- it’s meant to find its way to Batman, and can transmit through contact. Any contact, as long as there’s a single trace of the person available. Sound, smell, touch, sight, etc. Even just photos, or clothes that smell of them, or words they’ve written or typed. It’ll leap from Tim to the next member of the batfamily he interacts with, and work it’s way to Bruce. Once it gets to Bruce…bad things will happen. Very bad. Apocalypse bad. As the witch himself brags, because he wants to make Tim and the rest of the family suffer.

Pru is with Tim when it happens. Tim panics. He dumps his costume, cuts out his subcutaneous tracers, steals a motorcycle, and gets the hell out of Gotham. Pru comes with, because it’s not like she’s in Gotham for any reason beside Tim.

They spend about a month running like hell, to keep the batfamily from tracking them. Just in case. Pru, after her initial report to Ra’s, has very little contact with the league, and isn’t getting any help, because that might draw attention to them, which would allow the bats to find them, and Ra’s is no more interested in the curse coming to fulfillment than anyone else. Pru sticks with Tim because fuck, she owes him, so she might as well.

Eventually, they arrive in Dallas, Texas. It has a lot of tech jobs, and a surprisingly large community of practicing magic workers, so it’s as good a place as anywhere to settle while they try to break the curse. Pru and Tim get married for real, legally, to establish their new, temporary identities- Adam Timothy Janson and Prue Elizabeth Summers. Tim and Pru. They settle into a crappy little apartment, Tim gets a job doing I.T. work, Pru finds a job assisting at a gun range. They spend every free moment looking for a way to end the curse-at first. As time passes, though, they find they really can’t keep up the pace, and gradually start letting searching slide down their list of priorities. They get well known within the Texas magical community, because the curse on Tim is fascinating and well-wrought, though thanks to copious use of magical oaths, not outside of Texas. Because that _would_ lead to attention from big time magic users, like the Zataras, which might lead to Tim’s family finding him.

Time passes. Tim gets promoted, Pru branches out into gun handling lessons, they get a better apartment, make friends, etc. They never entirely forget their past lives, but it stops hurting so much that they’re not living them. There are still bad days, however. One in particular, after watching a broadcast of the justice league take on some foe, Tim and Pru end up actually having sex. Tim’s twenty, Pru’s twenty-three.

They start sleeping together regularly after that, and Pru ends up pregnant, about two years later, thanks to a contraceptive failure. It’s been over three years since they left Gotham, there’s no proof they can break the curse, and they’re both sick and tired of hoping. They pack away their last ties to Tim Drake and Prudence, Pru has the baby- a little girl, and they let themselves fall fully into their new identities.

Years later, Patience Janson-Summers comes home from high school to find her parents missing, and the house ransacked. She does what she was taught, and calls the last number on the list of emergency contacts.

And half a world away, Ra’s answers a call from the detective’s teenage daughter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Patience-Verse Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631335) by [C_R_Scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_R_Scott/pseuds/C_R_Scott)




End file.
